


Funerary Flowers

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [167]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Missing Scene, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need an arrangement for a funeral.  What do you have that I can have delivered to the funeral home tomorrow morning?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funerary Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 July 2016  
> Word Count: 369  
> Prompt: 53. things you said in the dark  
> Summary: "I need an arrangement for a funeral. What do you have that I can have delivered to the funeral home tomorrow morning?"  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously taking place between the events of episode 01x01 "The Beast Rises" and episode 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, this story implies that Charles Powell was more of a pawn in the game earlier in canon than we saw, but it seems apropos somehow. How else would he think to gravitate back into Damien's sphere of influence when he does? It just seems a likely situation, given how many chess moves ahead Ann's mind is working on.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Taking a deep breath, I step into the flower shop and glance around. I can't find the owner immediately, so I call out, "Hello?"

Shuffling from the back of the shop alerts me to his presence. It takes everything in me not to recoil at the creepy vibes that he exudes when he looks at me. No, he's looking past me, like he's expecting someone to be here. Best to get my business done quickly and go.

"May I help you?" he asks, hands clasped in front of him.

"I need an arrangement for a funeral. What do you have that I can have delivered to the funeral home tomorrow morning?"

"I can make whatever you'd like from the flowers here in the shop. Is there anything special you'd like to include?"

Glancing around the shop, I find the flowers that Mom had mentioned. "I was thinking calla lilies and blood red roses. Not the bright red ones that people give their lovers or spouses, but those deep crimson red ones. If you don't have those, the darkest red carnations you have will work. Whatever this will cover," I say as I reach into my wallet and pull out three crisp hundred dollar bills and two small cards. "This is the funeral home I want them sent to. The business card has the address. The other card is what I want included with the arrangement. Can you do that?"

He glances at both cards briefly, eyes lighting up at the money. "That might be an ostentatious amount of flowers, but I can make it look tasteful." He sees the name on the card. "Wait. Isn't that the woman who drowned in the sinkhole last night?"

"Can you guarantee delivery to the funeral home before nine tomorrow morning?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"Yes, I can do that. You've picked the right florist for the job, Miss…?"

"Thank you. I'll be there tomorrow at the funeral. If I don't see the arrangement, I'll be back with my lawyers to get my money and discuss suing you for more of yours. Got it?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

I don't bother to reply as I turn around and leave as quickly as I can.


End file.
